


full moon

by noona96n



Series: moon u the series [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, Multi, Post-Break Up, narrative heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona96n/pseuds/noona96n
Summary: It seems like Jaebum dates all these people just to find his way back to Jinyoung.Or: people that Jaebum dates and the one person he will always love.Part 2 of moon u the series, sister story of full circle (from Jinyoung's point of view)





	full moon

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapters will probably be a bit short... Stay with me please.

**Jinyoung**

  
Of course it starts with Jinyoung. Because like everything else in his life, Jinyoung is the beginning.   
But that isn't to say he never dates before Jinyoung. He has, multiple times and with all sorts of people. 


End file.
